


Moving In

by The_Wicked_Diamond



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wicked_Diamond/pseuds/The_Wicked_Diamond
Summary: Dan and Phil just bought a new flat in London together and they’re just beginning to unpack. They don't even have a real bed yet! So, after a long day of moving in boxes and getting settled, Dan and Phil are ready to relax.





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. i'm sorry. not a lot you can write for something like this. short and sweet, that's what it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you guys would like to send me prompts, that would be great!!

Phil could hear Dan grunting from the hallway. Phil smiled and shook his head, setting down the boxes he was carrying to go help Dan. He crept up behind the younger boy and gave Dan a light shove accompanied by a loud “Boo!”. Dan all but dropped the box he was holding as he shouted in fear, turning around to see Phil grinning at him.

“Need some help?” Phil asked. Dan frowned and shook his head. “You sure?” Phil pushed, directing a pointed look at the box Dan was barely holding onto.

“I’m sure,” Dan replied before turning and continuing down the hallway. Phil smiled, shook his head, and then walked back to his own box.

Soon -more like many hours later- the two were finished bringing up their stuff to the new flat. Dan was leaning on the kitchen counter, nearly falling asleep from sheer exhaustion. Phil was busy blowing up an air mattress for the couple to sleep on since none of their furniture had arrived.

“Phil,” Dan whined. Phil looked up at him. “I’m tired.” Phil just sighed and went back to blowing up the mattress.

“You could help me if you wanted to go to sleep faster.” Dan groaned and shook his head. “Okay then. No more complaining.” Eventually, with a lot of huffing and puffing, Phil finally got the air mattress completely blown up.

“Alright Christopher Robin,” Phil teased. “Come to bed.” Dan grumbled but complied. He flopped unceremoniously onto the bed and just laid there, scrolling through his phone. Phil rolled his eyes and walked over to the corner of the room. Dan didn't comment on it, choosing instead to continue looking at his phone. Phil smirked. He leaned forward and set off at a run towards the bed. He jumps and lands with a hard whump, launching Dan into the air in the process.

“Motherfu-” Dan shouts in surprise before he’s cut off by Phil.

“Language, Daniel. There might be little children in our building. Don't need any bad influences like us giving them ideas.” Dan simply turned and glared at Phil. 

“Don't do that again,” he grumbled, climbing back into the makeshift bed. Phil rolled his eyes lovingly before joining Dan. Phil smiled as he wrapped an arm around his grumpy (and exhausted) boyfriend, nuzzling his neck. Dan hummed contentedly, leaning back into the touch.

“You know you enjoyed it,” Phil murmured into the boy’s ear. Dan hummed again as he drifted off to sleep.

“L’ve ya, Philly,” Dan slurred.

“Love you too, Danny.” Phil pressed his face into the crook of Dan’s neck. “Have a good night’s rest, bear. We all know you’ll definitely need it tomorrow. Maybe I’ll even make you some coffee.” Dan smiled sleepily, nodding.

“I’d li’e tha…” Dan drifted off, already asleep. Phil kissed his cheek and settled in, ready to take on whatever the morning would bring.


End file.
